Aaah! Kau!
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Gak ngerti mau nulis apa. Intinya ni tentang HiruMamo. Devil and Angle. Yo ho ho ho. One Shot!


Author: Ha-Ya!! One shot again. Atau mungkin bukan One shot? Karena panjang banget. Ah,biarin! Yang penting dibaca dan disukai (Mungkin)

Aaaah!! Kauuu!!!

Disclaimer : Story : Riichiro-kun. Art : Yusuke-san. This Story : ShinigamiDevils

Ih!! Ini cerita yg amat sangat dan bahkan kelewat nggak jelas. (Menurutku). Tapi,ini silahkan ditanggapi oleh para Readers. Yak,silahkan dibaca!!

Siang hari,Ruang klub American Football Deimon DevilBats.

" Huatchi!! "

" Mamo-nee,kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Suzuna yang sedang ngelap jendela.

" Ah,em,ya. Aku enggak apa-apa. Hidungku sedikit _sensitive_ pada debu. Dan kelihatannya ruangan ini penuh debu setelah sebulan lebih tidak kubersihkan. " jawab Mamori mengusap hidungnya.

Srak- suara pintu klub terbuka dan masuklah sosok hitam yang berlumuran darah…

" Ma…Mamori…nee…chan… " ucap salah satu sosok kecil,cebol,dan pendek itu dengan nada yang seram.

" Se…Setaaaan!! Ada setan menyeramkan selain Hiruma-kun yang dataaaang!!! " ucap Mamori yang XL (Extra Lebay) sambil megang gagang pel buat ngelindungin dirinya.

" Jangan takut,Mamo-nee. Disini enggak ada setan yang lebih menyeramkan selain You-nii,kok . Itu Sena dan MonMon " ucap Suzuna.

" Em? Aaaah!! Sena!!? Kau kenapa? Kenapa badanmu seperti ini!? Kau butuh obat? Berapa? Apa perlu kupanggil _ambulance_?? Sena jawab aku!! " tanya Mamori sangat kelewat cemas dan mengeluarkan seluruh obat yang dimilikinya.

" A…Aku tidak apa-apa. Hiruma-san hanya memberi kami latihan yang lumayan berat. Bahkan sangat. Tapi,aku enggak apa-apa,kok… " jawab Sena dengan senyum biasanya.

" Kau yakin? ". Sena hanya menggangguk.

" Dasar! Hiruma-kun itu. Sudah kubilang untuk jangan berikan latihan yang keras. Tapi,tetap saja dilakukannya. Ampun,deh! Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja,'kan? Kalian berdua? " ucap Mamori.

" Tentu saja,kami baik-baik MA-!! Uohok,hok,ohok " ucap Monta diselingi dengan batuknya.

" Monta-kun,kau tidak apa-apa? "

" Ah,iya benar juga. Mamori-neechan. Aku dan Monta ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dulu. Nanti Mamori-neechan pulang saja duluan " ucap Sena.

" Eeeh? Kalian mau kemana? " tanya Mamori.

" Ke game center. Kami akan kesana bareng sama Juumonji-kun dan yang lainnya " jawab Sena.

" Ngapain kalian kesana? " tanya Suzuna.

" Kami akan diajarkan cara bermain game yang professional. " jawab Sena.

" Bermain game yang professional? " tanya Suzuna heran.

" Juumonji-kun dan yang lainnya? Emm,baiklah kalau kalian pergi sama mereka. Aku sangat khawatir karena disana,'kan banyak preman " ucap Mamori.

" Mamori-san. Tenang saja,kalau ada preman yang mengganggu kami. Juumonji dan yang lainnya pasti akan berantem dan Sena akan ngibrit duluan " ucap Monta.

" Yaaa,lalu MonMon akan dihajar abis-abisan " ejek Suzuna.

" Apa katamu!? " tanya Monta. Suzuna hanya cekikikan gak jelas.

" Uuh,sebenarnya aku takut kalau ada apa-apa denganmu,Sena. Tapi,baiklah. Pastikan ponselmu aktif,ya. Agar aku bisa menelphonemu. " ucap Mamori.

" Oke,Monta,ayo kita latihan lagi… " ajak Sena.

" Oush!! "

……………………………………

" Uuh,aku sangat khawatir sama Sena… " ucap Mamori yang meratapi kepergian Sena. (Caelah,bahasanya)

" Duuh,Mamo-nee. Jangan terlalu merasa khawatir sama Sena. Sena itu punya kaki yang hebat. Kalau ada apa-apa dia pasti bisa langsung lari. Mamo-nee ini sudah seperti ibunya Sena,ya. " ucap Suzuna.

" Yah,bukan begitu. Karena udah kebiasaan menjaga Sena sejak kecil. Jadinya aku sampai sekarang tetap seperti itu " jelas Mamori.

" Tapi,sekarang,'kan Sena udah 16 tahun. Dia udah besar. Jadi pasti bisa menjaga dirinya " ucap Suzuna.

" Hmm,ya. Benar juga. Ah,Suzuna-chan. Bukannya kau mau pulang? " tanya Mamori.

" Eh? Benar juga. Udah jam segini,kakak pasti udah nunggu seperti orang bodoh didepan sana. Walaupun dia memang sudah bodoh. Mamo-nee enggak pulang? " tanya Suzuna.

" Iya,bentar lagi. Aku harus membersihkan ruangan ini agar besok terlihat rapi. Kau pulang saja duluan " ucap Mamori yang udah siap dengan pel-nya.

" Oke,sampai jumpa besok. Mamo-nee… " ucap Suzuna yang menghilang dari ruang klub.

" Yosh,ayo bersih-bersih! " ucap Mamori menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Saat sedang membersihkan lantai ke lantai,tidak sengaja gagang pel menyentuh sebuah loker berlambang setan nyengir hingga terbuka dan semua isinya keluar + menimpa Mamori.

" Aaa!! Kyaaa!! " –Tertimbun runtuhan Senjata-.

" Ukh!! Uuh,dasar Hiruma-kuun!! Dia ini manusia atau bukan,sih?! Apa-apaan tumpukan senjata ini!! Dari mana coba dia mendapatkan tumpukan ini!? " kesal Mamori yang terkubur dalam ratusan senjata khas Hiruma. Saat sedang marah-marah Gaje. Tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah album foto Deimon Devilbats.

" Album foto…Deimon Devilbats? Sejak kapan Hiruma-kun jadi kolektor foto? Udah ganti profesi,ya? Dari setan yang gak kenal ampun jadi kolektor foto " tanya Mamori yang duduk dimeja klub setelah 1 jam 50 menit 4.2 detik membereskan loker Hiruma. Singkatnya, sudah dimasukkan semua senjata itu, tapi terjatuh lagi dan terus terulang sampai 20x dan akhirnya dia berhasil menyegel loker devil itu.

" Huwa,aku ingat foto ini. Ini foto saat kami sedang ada di America untuk latihan Death March,'kan? Uwaah,jadi ingat masa lalu " ucap Mamori yang mengenang kejadian tersebut.

" Em? Hiruma-kun? Ehe he,tanpa diduga,ya. Ternyata Hiruma-kun sangat lucu saat difoto. Enggak kaya' sekarang. Huuh! Nyebelin banget " kesal Mamori sendiri.

" Siapa yang lucu,Manajer sial? "

" Gyaaaaa!! Hi…Hi…Hiruma-kun!! Kenapa kau ada disini tiba-tiba,sih? Datang tanpa diundang begitu,seperti setan! Bikin kaget aja!! " keluh Mamori dengan wajah cemberutnya.

" Ke ke ke. Aku ini memang setan sejak lahir,Manajer sial. Tadi siapa yang kau bilang lucu? " tanya Hiruma yang duduk dibangku depan Mamori + menggangkat kakinya diatas meja. (Kesopanan: nilainya 0)

" Huh! Bukan siapa-siapa! Ngomong-ngomong,Hiruma-kun. Ini foto kita saat Death March,'kan? Kapan kau foto ini semua? " tanya Mamori dengan lembut.

" Ke ke ke,kau tidak perlu tahu,manajer sial. Setan licik sepertiku punya cara sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang ku mau " jawab Hiruma yang lagi asik sama laptopnya. Mamori cemberut mendengar jawaban dingin Hiruma.

" Huuh,kenapa kau sangat ngeselin,sih? Eng? Eh? Ini,'kan foto saat kita melawan Bliizard Mamoth. Aku ingat,Sena hampir mati karena terkena serangan Mamoth " ucap Mamori yang mengingat kejadian saat Sena dihajar hingga pingsan. Tiba-tiba Mamori mengingat kalau Sena sedang pergi dan dia jadi sangat khawatir.

" Sena,bagaimana keadaannya? Aduuh,aku khawatir banget. Hiruma-kun! Ini semua salahmu!! " ucap Mamori yang kesel sendiri dan tiba-tiba melampiaskannya ke Hiruma yang lagi terpaku pada laptopnya.

" A…Apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? " tanya Hiruma heran.

" Uuuh!! Pokoknya ini salahmu! Gara-gara kau memperlihatkan foto ini,aku jadi ingat sama Sena dan khawatir dengannya!! " keluh Mamori.

" Kenapa kau salahkan padaku? Itu salahmu sendiri yang ngeliat foto-foto itu " ucap balik Hiruma.

" Uuh! Pokoknya kalau kubilang ini salahmu,ya berarti ini salahmu!! " bentak Mamori yang bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi,Hiruma tetep cuek.

" Sudah,aku mau pulang! Percuma aku berlama-lama disini " ucap Mamori yang melewati Hiruma dengan cemberut.

" Ya,udah sana. Pulang,pulang aja. Enggak usah ngasih informasi yang kelewat enggak penting. Gak cocok buat buku ancamanku " ucap Hiruma dengan sangaaat dingin. Brr,untung aja enggak ada Hitsugaya.

" Uuh!! Kau itu emang ngeselin banget,ya? Kau yang terakhir disini. Kunci kau yang pegang!! " ucap Mamori yang menghilang dari balik pintu dan meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri. (Kakak!! Aku mau,dong nemenin kamu!! -Author strees-)

" Hh,dasar manajer sial aneh. Entah di bintang mana dia lahir sampai bisa ngeselin banget " ucap Hiruma yang terus mengetik sesuatu.

" Uuh,kenapa,sih Hiruma-kun sangat ngeselin? Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu cowok…eh,salah! setan yang ngeselin kaya' dia." Keluh Mamori yang sejak tadi ngomel terus.

" **HIRUMA-KUN KAU NYEBELIIIIN!! "** Teriak Mamori tiba-tiba ditengah jalan hingga semua orang ngeliatin dan Mamori yang malu berat segera pergi.

" Huuh,gara-gara kejadian tadi sore. Sampai sekarang perasaanku masih berapi-api. Benar juga,udah malem. Sena udah balik belum,ya? Aku khawatir banget " ucap Mamori.

………………………………

" Hmm,Ponselku dimana,ya? Rasanya tadi kutaruh ditas,deh. Mana,ya? " tanya Mamori yang mengobrak-abrik tasnya buat nyari ponselnya.

" Duuh,ponselku dimana,ya? Aku lupa,nih taro dimana. Dimana,ya? Hmm,kuingat-ingat dulu,deh " ucap Mamori yang berusaha ngingat.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

30 menit…

Karena Author sudah lelah menghitung waktu mikir Mamori,jadi langsung aja…

" Ng…ah!! Celaka!! Jangan-jangan ketinggalan diruang klub!! Aduuh,aku bodoh banget,sih?! Aku harus segera ngambil ponsel itu!! " ucap Mamori yang segera ganti baju dan pergi.

" Aaagh!! Aku lupa!! Ruang klub,'kan udah dikunci sama Hiruma-kun! Kuncinya juga Cuma' ada satu dan dibawa Hiruma-kun semua. Duuh,gimana,nih? Masa' aku harus kerumah Hiruma-kun? Aku,'kan enggak tau rumahnya… " keluh Mamori yang padahal udah nyampe didepan ruang klub.

" Apa aku kerumah Kurita-kun saja,ya? Dia pasti tau dimana rumah Hiruma-kun " pikir Mamori.

" Eeeh? Minta dianterin kerumah Hiruma?? " tanya Kurita yang kaget.

" Iya,aku mau minjem kunci sama dia. Ada yang ketinggalan diruang klub. Anterin,dong… " ucap Mamori.

" Uh,maaf. Aku enggak bisa nganterin kau. Ah,bagaimana kalau kuberi alamatnya saja dan datang sendiri. Enggak apa-apa,'kan? " tanya Kurita.

" Eh? Iya. Enggak apa-apa. Makasih,ya,Kurita-kun " ucap Mamori.

" Emm,katanya Kurita-kun, Hiruma-kun tinggal disebuah Mansion. Eng alamatnya, Jln. kematian 1 blok 2,lantai 5 kamar no.666. Emm,Jln. Kematian,Jln. Kematian? Ini Jln. Neraka. Yang ini Jln. Api. Yang ini Jln. Setan. Yang ini Jln. Shinigami. Ah,ini dia. Jln. Kematian 1!! "

" Etto,selanjutnya nyari blok 2…blok 3,blok 2! Eh? i…ini tempat tinggal Hiruma-kun? Bohong! " ucap Mamori yang udah nyampe didepan Mansion tempat Hiruma tinggal.

Dilihatnya sebuat Mansion yang saaaangat megah dan hebat. Tidak masuk akal seorang cowok SMA seperti setan tinggal ditempat ini. Sendirian lagi.

" Hiruma-kun…beneran tinggal disini? Hebaat. " Puji Mamori.

" Tidak! Aku enggak boleh mikirin itu! Cepat temukan kamar Hiruma-kun,pinjam kunci dan segera pergi!! " ucap Mamori sendiri

" Kamar 666,kamar 666… "

" Cari kamar no,berapa,ya? " tanya seorang penjaga mansion.

" Eh? Ah,aku cari kamar cowok bernama Hiruma Youichi. Kamarnya no. 666… " jawab Mamori. Kemudian penjaga itu tiba-tiba berwajah pucat,diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mamori heran dan berniat menegurnya tapi,tiba-tiba tangan penjaga itu menunjuk keatas.

" Eh? "

" Kau tidak buta,'kan? Penglihatanmu masih bagus,'kan? " tanya penjaga itu dengan nada lemas.

" Te…tentu saja " jawab Mamori.

" Liat keatas! " perintah penjaga itu. Kemudian Mamori nurut dan melihat keatas dan langsung Sweet Drop.

Diatas terlihat papan bertulis 'Ya-Ha!! Kamar no. 666,Hiruma Youichi. Belok sini. Ya-Ha!' dengan lambang devilbats.

" Hiruma-kun,Norak banget,deh " ucap Mamori.

" Jika sudah tau,silahkan pergi. Ini pertama kalinya,ada orang yang datang menemui Hiruma-kun. " Ucap penjaga itu yang pergi begitu saja. Mamori hanya heran dan diam.

" Pertama kali…Hiruma-kun? " tanya Mamori

" I…Ini,ya kamar Hiruma-kun. Uuh,ini pertama kalinya aku datang kekamar Hiruma-kun. Bagaimana ini?? " tanya Mamori.

" Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam! Aku hanya perlu menekan bel. Hiruma-kun keluar. Aku minta kunci. Bilang terima kasih dan segera pergi. Oke. " Ucap Mamori.

Ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Untuk menekan bel saja,Mamori harus berfikir panjang dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Dia berfikir " Memencet bel ini berarti sama saja memencet bel untuk masuk kedalam Neraka Jahanam ". Tapi,dia melakukannya.

…………………………………

-Treeet-

" _Uuh,Bel-nya udah aku tekan. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Tenanglah,hatiku!! " _ ucap Mamori.

-Ctek- pintu kamar no. 666 sudah terbuka dan muncullah set-…salah! Maksudnya cowok cakep (Menurut pandanganku) dari dalam kamar.

" Manajer sial? sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Set-…bukan juga,Aho! Hiruma dengan wajah heran.

" Err,a…anu…a…aku kesini Cuma' pengen minjem kunci klub. Ada sesuatu milikku yang ketinggalan disana. Boleh aku mengambilnya? " tanya Mamori yang gugupnya gak karuan.

Ada 2 hal yang membuat Mamori gugup. 1. ini pertama kalinya dia ke rumah Hiruma. 2. Hiruma keluar dari kamar Cuma' pake celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan. Dan keliatannya dia abis mandi karena dia masih memegang handuk dan rambutnya juga masih basah. (Kyaaa!!! Pasti keren banget)

" Buat apa kau keruang klub malam-malam begini? Apa sepenting itu benda yang ketinggalan itu? " tanya Hiruma yang dengan coll-nya bersandar pada tembok. (Hh,membayangkannya saja sudah mau pingsan)

" I…Iya tentu saja! Kalo enggak,enggak mungkin aku kesini. Ponselku ketinggalan disana! Mana? Aku pinjam kuncinya? " tanya Mamori yang mengulurkan tangannya.

" Huh,ponselmu,ya? Oke,akan kuambilkan. Masuklah dulu " ajak Hiruma dengan senyum IBLIS-nya. Jantung Mamori serasa mau copot mendengar ajakan Hiruma.

" Ma…Ma…Ma…Ma…Masuk?? " tanya Mamori heran + kaget + wajah merah. Seorang Hiruma mengajak seorang cewek masuk kekamarnya?? Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Di otak Mamori terbayang Hiruma yang berpenampilan Akuma 100% menyiksa seorang cewek. Dan itu membuatnya merinding dari atas sampai bawah.

" Kau tidak tuli,'kan? Ayo masuk! " ulang Hiruma.

" Ke…kenapa aku harus masuk? Aku tunggu disini saja " ucap Mamori. (Mamori Ahoo!! Kenapa gak masuk aja? Gw,sih gak usah pikir panjang bakal langsung masuk)

" Kukatakan saja,walau tempat ini terlihat mewah. Sebenarnya banyak cowok-cowok sialan yang suka menggoda cewek. Aku enggak akan tanggung jawab kalo kau sampai kenapa-kenapa. Ayo,kau mau masuk atau tidak? " tanya Hiruma sekali lagi.

" _Uuh,pikiranku malah kalau aku masuk kedalam, aku berada dalam bahaya,ternyata diluar lebih bahaya. Ini,sih namanya tinggal didalam-dalamnya neraka. Alias tinggal di Neraka terdalam " _ Ucap Mamori yang masuk kekamar Hiruma dengan hati yang Dag Dig Dug Dger.

" Huh,pasti kamar Hiruma-kun berantakan sekali. Cowok seperti dia pasti enggak bisa menjaga kebersihan " ucap Mamori yang udah _Negative Thinking_ duluan.

Ck,ck,ck. Tapi salah. Saat masuk kekamar Hiruma. Gilee~!! Kamarnya bagus banget!! Bersih,rapi! Bahkan dia berfikir bersihan kamar Hiruma dari pada kamar dia sendiri. Tembok yang berwarna putih bersih. Gorden yang berwarna merah bercampur hitam. Deretan buku tentang American Football yang berjejer rapi di rak buku. Foto tim Deimon DevilBats, Dll. Mamori pun cengo mendadak melihat keindahan kamar Hiruma.

" Hiruma-kun…beneran tinggal…disini? Sugoi. Itu mustahil banget… " ucap Mamori yang memandangi sekeliling kamar Hiruma.

" Oi,kenapa? Duduk saja. Akan kuambilkan kuncinya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tapi,jangan otak-atik apapun,ngerti? " tanya Hiruma yang masuk kekamarnya (Tempat dia biasa tidur. Uh! Ikut,dong!).

" Eh,i…iya… " ucap Mamori yang duduk disofa depan Tv.

" Uwah,foto-fotonya banyak sekali. Mulai dari DevilBats. Oujo. Seibu. Sampai-sampai Shinryuuji pun ada. Hiruma-kun itu benar-benar mencintai American Football,ya? Tapi,masa' dia juga mau menikah sama American Football juga. Gak mungkin banget " ucap Mamori yang melihat sederet foto-foto yang dipajang dimeja sebelah Tv.

" Oi,nih kuncinya! " ucap Hiruma yang melempar sebuah kunci.

" O…Oh,makasih,ya. Kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu. Bentar lagi hujan " pamit Mamori. Saat dia mau berdiri,tiba-tiba Hiruma memegang tangannya.

" Eh? "

" Tunggu dulu. Kau…duduklah disini sebentar " ucap Hiruma.

" He? "

" Udah duduk aja! Kau itu benar-benar aneh,ya? Duduk aja!! " perintah Hiruma.

" Iya,Iya. Gak usah sampai seperti itu kali. " jawab Mamori dengan cemberut. Untuk kedua kalinya,Hiruma masuk kedalam kamarnya.

" Huuh,Hiruma-kun itu sebenarnya mau ngapain,sih? " tanya Mamori yang masih bingung dengan sikap Hiruma. Saat dia sedang bengong dan melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Hiruma (Tapi,tetep duduk) tumpukan kertas dan pulpen jatuh didepannya.

" Kyaaa!! Ada tumpukan kertas dan pulpen yang jatuh dari neraka!! " teriak Mamori lebay.

" Sadar,dong,Manajer sial!! nih! " ucap Hiruma dengan nada kesal sambil memukul tumpukan kertas yang tingginya selangit.

" Benar,'kan kau udah ganti profesi " ucap Mamori.

" Ganti profesi? " tanya Hiruma heran.

" Ya! Dari setan seram tanpa kenal ampun jadi rajanya kertas bekas. Mau kau kilo-in,ya? " tanya Mamori dengan Innocent-nya.

" Muka lu yang gw kilo-in,Manajer sial!! Sejak semalam aku terus berusaha buat nyari strategi yang bagus untuk pertandingan nanti. Tapi,enggak ada satu pun yg bagus. Kebetulan sekali kau kesini. Bantu aku menyusun strategi " jelas Hiruma.

" Bantu bikin strategi? Kenapa harus aku!?! Ini udah malem. Besok aja!!" keluh Mamori.

" Aku maunya sekarang! Sudah,cepat Bantu aku! Gara-gara memikirkan strategi. Aku sampai gak tidur semalam." ucap Hiruma.

" _Ooh,pantesan aja wajahnya keliatan kurang tidur tadi. Ternyata dia sibuk memikirkan strategi,ya? Hm,lucu juga "_ ucap Mamori dengan tawa kecil.

" Kenapa kau tertawa?

" Ah,enggak apa-apa. Ayo,kita kerjakan ini berdua " ucap Mamori. Kemudian mereka sama-sama berfikir dan diselingi dengan bercanda juga. (Bercanda? Gak boleh! Yang boleh bercanda sama kk Hiruma Cuma' aku seorang. Wo ho ho. PD-nya gak ada bates) Nggak terasa udah 3 jam mereka berfikir dan ngotak-ngatik kertas,tapi gak dapet apapun.

" Hua-aah!! Badanku pegel-pegel!! " keluh Mamori.

" Hmm,gak dapet apapun. Apa yang harus kami lakukan? " tanya Hiruma yang sibuk berfikir. Mamori melihat keseriusan Hiruma yang membuat dia terpaku.

" Emm,Hiruma-kun. Dapurmu dimana? " tanya Mamori.

" Ha? Kenapa bertanya begitu? " tanya Hiruma.

" Kita udah lama mengerjakan ini. Pasti capek,'kan? Aku mau buatkan minuman. Dimana dapurmu? " tanya Mamori.

" Tuh,ada dibelakang. " jawab Hiruma. Kemudian Mamori ke dapur dan Hiruma tetap duduk didepan tv sambil berfikir.

" Hiruma-kun. Dia serius banget. Tapi,seneng,deh. Ngeliat Hiruma-kun yang begitu. " ucap Mamori yang tertawa sendiri sampai-sampai dia salah menuangkan air panas yang mau dimasukin ke gelas malah ke tangannya.

" Wa duhduhduhduh!! " rintih Mamori langsung memegang tangannya. Gara-gara perbuatan Mamori,Hiruma jadi hilang konsentrasi.

" Aah!! Manajer sial… !! kau kenapa,sih? Gara-gara kau konsentrasiku buyar,'kan!!? " sewot Hiruma.

" Aduhduhduh. Maafkan aku,Hiruma-kun. Tanganku kena air panas. " ucap Mamori yang masih berada didapur.

" Haa? Mana sini kulihat! " ucap Hiruma yang datang menemui Mamori.

" Eh? "

" Dimana? Disini? " tanya Hiruma yang memegang tangan Mamori.

" Aduhduhduh!! Jangan ditekan,dong! Malah tambah sakit tau!! " keluh Mamori.

" Mau disembuhin,gak? " tanya Hiruma. " Ya,mau…" jawab Mamori.

" Kalo gitu diem aja! Gak usah banyak ngomong! "

Tiba-tiba Hiruma memegang tangan Mamori dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang es batu.

" Aaaa!! Hiruma-kun! Sakit,ta-..Eh? udah gak sakit? " tanya Mamori.

" Awalnya emang sakit. Tapi gak bakal sakit lagi kalo udah lama " jawab Hiruma sambil nge-perbanin tangan Mamori.

" _Hiruma-kun. Tak kusangka dia sebaik ini. Tangannya juga diluar dugaan besar juga,ya? "_ ucap Mamori dengan wajah sedikit merah.

" Ya,udah selesai. Aku mau kembali memikirkan strategi. Jangan teriak gak jelas! Dan jangan ganggu aku! " ucap Hiruma dengan galak.

" _Yah,galak begitu juga dia sebenarnya baik. Jadi aku enggak perlu marah. "_ ucap Mamori yang meneruskan kembali pekerjaannya membuat kopi + senyum-senyum sendiri.

" Hiruma-kun. Ini kopi-nya udah jadi. Kau mau minum? Mumpung masih hangat,lho. " ucap Mamori. Tapi nggak ada jawaban dari Hiruma yang terduduk di sofa.

" Hiruma-kun? Hiru-…" kata-katanya terhenti saat tiba-tiba pensil yang dipegang Hiruma terjatuh.

" Hiruma-kun? Hiruma…Eh? " terhenti lagi saat mengetahui Hiruma…

" Tidur…" ucap Mamori yang melihat Hiruma tertidur pulas dengan banyak coretan di kertas yang dipegangnya.

" Kenapa dia bisa tertidur secepat ini? Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia masih sempat untuk mengobatiku. " ucap Mamori.

" Dasar! Kalau dia tidur ditempat seperti ini dengan baju seperti itu dia bisa masuk angin. Kuambilkan selimut saja. " ucap Mamori yang berjalan kearah kamar Hiruma.

……………………………………………………………………………………

" Ini…kamar Hiruma-kun? Simple tapi terlihat mewah. Keren. Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku harus segera ambil selimut dan menyelimuti Hiruma-kun " ucap Mamori yang segera menarik sebuah selimut dari tempat tidur Hiruma. Tanpa disengaja,saat dia menarik selimut itu,sesuatu terjatuh dari balik selimut itu.

" Apa ini? Album foto lagi? Ternyata benar…Hiruma-kun udah ganti profesi. Isinya apa,ya? Kenapa ditaruh dibawah selimut? Aneh-aneh saja " ucap Mamori yang meletakkan album itu dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur.

Kemudian dia keluar dan menyelimuti Hiruma dengan selimut berwarna hitam bercampur merah.

" Hh,bagaimana ini? Aku mau pulang tapi aku enggak bisa keluar. Maksudku. Kalau aku pulang,otomatis pintu depan tidak dikunci dan bisa saja maling masuk. Kalau aku tetap disini. Ibu akan khawatir. Ponselku juga masih ada diruang klub. Apa ku telephone saja,ya ibu pakai ponsel Hiruma-kun? " ucap Mamori yang kebetulan melihat ponsel Hiruma didekat tv.

" Tapi,aku enggak enak kalau pakai telephone ini tanpa bilang sama Hiruma-kun. Enggak apa-apa,deh. Nanti aku bilang maaf saja. " ucap Mamori yang mengambil ponsel Hiruma dan menelphone rumahnya.

…………………………………………………………

" Aku sudah bilang ibu,sekarang. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Membangunkan Hiruma-kun? Jangan! Kasian sekali. Lagi pula dia kelihatannya sangat pulas banget. Wajahnya mirip anak kecil kalau tidur. " ucap Mamori yang duduk disebelah Hiruma.

" Hmm,aku penasaran isi foto album yang tadi terjatuh. Isinya apa,ya? Gambarnya DevilBats,kok " ucap Mamori.

" Hmm,Arigotou…"

" Eh? Hi…Hiruma-kun? Dia…ngigau,ya? " tanya Mamori heran.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Heh,dasar setan aneh. Oke,aku akan liat isi album itu! " ucap Mamori yang masuk kekamar Hiruma dan dengan hati goyang-goyang dia membuka album itu dan langsung terkejut.

" Ini…tidak mungkin…" ucap Mamori dengan wajah kaget.

" Hiruma-kun…enggak mungkin melakukan ini…" ucap Mamori yang masih enggak percaya.

" Kapan dia mengambil foto-foto ini? " tanya Mamori yang melihat Hiruma dari celah pintu.

" Kenapa…Hiruma-kun menyimpan foto-foto ini? " tanya Mamori sambil berjalan kearah sofa. (Itu,lho. Tempat Hiruma lagi tidur)

" Aku enggak menyangka ternyata Hiruma-kun itu suka…"

…………………………

………………………………

" _**MENGOLEKSI FOTOKU SAAT SEDANG BERDUA DENGAN DIA!!! "**_ Jerit Mamori dalam hati dengan wajah merah.

Jelas Mamori kaget. Kenapa? Yo ho ho ho,the reason is easy. Saat dia membuka album itu. Dia melihat foto-fotonya saat dia berdua dengan Hiruma. Bukan lagi nge-date. Tapi,misalnya waktu Death March. Hiruma kakinya kaya' luka-luka gitu dan diobati sama Mamori. Mereka berdua,'kan? Begitu contohnya.

" Apa maksudnya ini semua? Kenapa Hiruma-kun punya banyak foto-foto seperti ini? " tanya Mamori yang super bingung.

" Kau sudah melihatnya,ya? Manajer sial? " tanya cowok disebelahnya.

" Eh? EEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ka…Ka…Ka…Kau udah bangun???? " tanya Mamori yang kaget buanget.

" Ke ke ke. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun sejak kau masuk kedalam kamarku untuk melihat album itu. " jawab Hiruma.

" Kau tahu kalau aku akan melihat album ini. Kenapa kau tetap diam saja?! " tanya Mamori yang berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Hiruma.

" Ke ke ke. Aku sengaja membiarkanmu melihat isi album itu agar kau berfikir yang aneh-aneh. " jawab Hiruma dengan tawa setan liciknya.

" A…Apa maksudmu? "

" Ke ke ke. Kau pasti sudah berfikir kalau aku mengumpulkan foto-foto itu karena aku menyukaimu,'kan? " tanya Hiruma.

" A…Aku enggak berfikir seperti itu,kok!! Lagian,apa alasanmu mengumpulkan foto-foto ini!!? " tanya Mamori yang udah berwajah merah.

" Yah,alasanku banyak. "

" Ha? "

" Ke ke ke. Manajer sial sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti walau kujelaskan sampai aku mati. " ucap Hiruma.

" Ma-…? Emangnya kau bisa mati,ya? " tanya Mamori.

" Kau Manajer sial!! kau kira aku apa sampai aku tidak bisa mati!!!??? " sewot Hiruma yang udah siap nembak Mamori. (Nembak cinta? Bukan!!)

" Ehe he he. Bukannya kau setan,ya? Setan,'kan gak bisa mati. " ucap Mamori.

" Cih,sudah jam berapa sekarang? " tanya Hiruma.

" Emm,jam sepuluh lewat. Udah jam setengah sebelas kurang dikit,sih. " jawab Mamori.

" Hoo…"

" Em? Ah!! Iya,aku harus segera keruang klub dan pulang. " ucap Mamori.

" Hiruma-kun,aku pulang dulu,ya. Makasih banyak. " pamit Mamori yang hampir menyentuh knop pintu tapi…

" Oi,Manajer sial! " panggil Hiruma.

" Apa? "

" Kau mau pulang,'kan? Ayo. Akan kuantar " ucap Hiruma.

……………………………………

……………………………

………………………

" Haaa!!? Tadi kau bilang apa!? " tanya Mamori shock.

" Penyakitan! Kau akan kuantar sampai kerumahmu. Lagian ada aku punya urusan. " ucap Hiruma.

" Urusan? Malam-malam begini? " tanya Mamori.

" Kau tidak perlu tahu apa urusanku. Kalau kau mau pulang sekarang,ayo cepat! " ucap Hiruma.

" Tumben kau mau mengantarku sampai kerumah? Kenapa? " tanya Mamori yang dalam perjalanan.

" Sudah kubilang,'kan. Aku punya urusan. Jadi sekalian aja. " jawab Hiruma yang lagi makan permen karet.

" Hmm,iya,deh. " ucap Mamori.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Emm,nee. Hiruma-kun. "

" Hm? "

" Aku…boleh tanya sesuatu padamu? " tanya Mamori penuh misteri.

" Ha? "

" Kenapa…kau mengumpulkan foto-foto yang ada di album itu? " tanya Mamori.

" Sudah kubilang,'kan? Alasannya panjang dan ribet banget. Jadi mendingan kau enggak usah tau. " jawab Hiruma.

" Pelit. "

Selama 5 menit kurang. Suasana sangat sepi. Namanya juga udah malem. Tapi,keheningan itu dipecahkan saat Hiruma bicara…

" Oi,manajer sial " panggil Hiruma.

" Apaan,sih? Sudah kubilang,'kan? Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. " keluh Mamori.

" Apa…kau masih mau keruang klub untuk mengambil ponselmu itu? " tanya Hiruma.

" Yah,enggak usah,deh. Besok saja. Pagi-pagi aku akan segera ke sekolah dan mengambilnya. " jawab Mamori.

" Kau itu sebenarnya mau menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kuso chibi,'kan? " tanya Hiruma.

" Kalau udah tau ngapain nanya? " ucap Mamori.

" Kekeke. Kau kelihatannya masih overprotective,ya sama kuso chibi. Memalukan. " ejek Hiruma.

- Zing -

" Me…Memalukan apanya? Huuh,menyebalkan! "

Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya tertawa licik dengan makan permen soulmate-nya.

" Makasih udah nganterin aku sampai kerumah,ya. Hiruma-kun " ucap Mamori yang udah berada didepan rumahnya.

" Gak usah bilang hal yang merepotkan begitu. " ucap Hiruma dingiiiin banget sambil pergi.

" Yah,galak-galak dan dingin-dingin begitu juga sebenarnya Hiruma-kun itu baik. " ucap Mamori yang masuk kedalam.

………………………………………………………

" Ha~ah. Baru kali ini aku merasa dekat sekali dengan Hiruma-kun. Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan,ya? " ucap Mamori yang berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang + memejamkan matanya.

" Diluar dugaan. Hiruma-kun itu ternyata baik juga,ya. Tanganku yang terluka juga diobati oleh dia…" ucap Mamori yang memandangi perban di tangan kanannya. Saat sedang memikirkan Hiruma,Hiruma dan Hiruma. Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" Siapa? Enggak dikunci,kok " ucap Mamori.

" Mamori,buka pintunya " ucap seorang cewek dari balik pintu.

" Ibu? Ada apa? "

" Ini ponselmu,'kan? Temanmu mengantarkan ini tadi " jelas ibu Mamori. (Lupa siapa namanya)

" Ponselku…kenapa? Bukannya ponselku ketinggalan di ruang klub,ya? " tanya Mamori yang mengambil ponselnya.

" Mana ibu tau. Temanmu yang mengantarkannya. "

" Teman? Siapa? " tanya Mamori heran.

" Entahlah,dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Dia pakai topi biru kehitaman dengan jaket hitam. "

" Begitu. Ya,udah. "

" Siapa yang mengantarkan ponselku,ya? " tanya Mamori yang masih bingung.

" Apa Sena? Ah,gak mungkin. Dia enggak tau apa-apa soal ponselku. " ucap Mamori. Saat dia sedang melihat keluar jendela. Dia melihat ada cowok duduk diatas atap rumah seberang kamar Mamori. Pakai topi hitam dan jaket hitam + lagi nyengir. Reflek Mamori langsung membuka jendela kamarnya dan…

" Hi…Hiruma-kun!? "

" Kekeke. "

" Ka…Kau yang mengembalikan ponselku,ya? " tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang lagi duduk diatas atap sambil memegangi topinya dan sambil nyengir walau matanya tidak terlihat karena ketutupan topinya.

" Kau sudah tau kalo ponselku ketinggalan,'kan? Kenapa gak langsung dibalikin aja? "

" Kekeke. Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu. " jawab Hiruma yang loncat dari atap rumah itu dan pergi.

" Hi…Hiruma-kuun!! Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara! Hei!! " ucap Mamori. Tapi kelewat telat,Hiruma udah ngilang dikegelapan.

" Ke…Kenapa Hiruma-kun diam-diam menyembunyikan ponselku? Dasar nyebelin! " keluh Mamori yang menutup jendela + gorden kamarnya.

……………………………………………

" Aku enggak ngerti apa maunya Hiruma-kun itu. "

Saat sedang ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Tiba-tiba ponsel Mamori goyang-goyang.

" Em? Sms? Malam-malam begini? Eh? Hiruma-kun? "

Isi pesan:

' Ke ke ke. Aku sudah tau kalo ponselmu tertinggal di ruang klub saat kau pulang tapi sengaja kutahan saja dan kau pasti akan kelimpungan mencarinya. Kau pasti akan minta kunci klub padaku. Dan datang kerumahku. Kemudian kau datang kerumahku. That's lucky for me. Dengan kedatanganmu. Aku berhasil berduaan denganmu. Ke ke ke…'

" Be…Berduaan? Apa maksudnya? " tanya Mamori dengan wajah merah.

-Ya-ha! Ya-ha! Ya-ha!-

" Ke ke ke. Udah kuduga bakal dibales olehnya. " ucap Hiruma.

Isi pesan:

' Be…Berduaan apanya? Aku enggak ngerti. Kau udah sengaja merencanakan ini,ya? ' = Mamori message to Hiruma.

' Tentu aja. ' = Hiruma message to Mamori.

.The end.

Yo ho ho ho. Akhir yang gak jelas banget,ya? Emm,qu punya kekurangan di EYD atau apalah itu karena gak tau apaan itu. Kalo ada kekurangan ya dimaafin dan di review.

Ps: One shot kok panjang banget,ya??


End file.
